


Neo Primo and His Cloud Guardian's Circumstances

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] One night, the neo primo and his cloud guardian bonded over…*cough* unexpected stuff. Tsuna's 2013 Birthday fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neo Primo and His Cloud Guardian's Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Tsuna's Birthday! Yay! Buon Compleanno, our dear decimo!
> 
> This fic is not exactly birthday centric, but it's about Tsuna (I only write Tsuna pft) and has October theme~!
> 
> Please enjoy it! KHR is not mine!
> 
> p.s. the cover has nothing to do with the story.

Tsuna found a gesture he cherished. It was nothing much extravagant. Something that doesn't require much of oneself and just only a tiny bit time of his. No one would think that the neo primo took a liking on common practice such as greeting.

Probably it was because he was used to Japanese custom. Yet due to his works in Italy, it had become rare for him to do such thing, what's with him mostly being coped up in his office. That was why; Tsuna would make sure it became a routine back for him. The don was often restless whenever he sent any of his guardians off to any mission. For the kind-hearted don, he couldn't brush off the worry of his friends' safety and well-being. Whatever time it was, he wanted to make sure that he was there to welcome his exhausted guardians coming back from the mission with his welcoming smile. Even if sometimes, his Sun guardian would come back at two in the morning, or his mist guardians always wanted to surprise him with their untimely appearance; or even when his cloud guardian would come with his report, late in the night when everyone was already sleeping and the mansion was drowned in the slumber and was quiet.

"Hibari-san, would you like some tea?"

The ravenet answered with almost like a whisper of a grunt and settled down on the couch.

Although his smile was slightly crooked, Tsuna tried to pay no mind to his ever aloof guardian and was actually slightly glad the man took his offer. Despite how unnerving the other was, a little company in the late of night and when no single human sound could be heard was a nice consolation. The office was too spacey for the lonely him anyway (despite that it was designed not to be very big either).

He checked for the water temperature inside the thermos (prepared by his right-hand man) and was glad that the water was still hot and he didn't need to go to boil some.

Just like their colorful personality and flame, each of his guardians has their own preference with their drink. Inside the cabinet below the archive one, the Neo Vongola Primo had prepared a bottle of them each. For Hibari, he took out the Japanese green tea one and poured some to the cups before pouring the hot water down. The clear liquid quickly turned to deep green one as soon as it was mixed with the leaves inside.

When he went to place the cup on the coffee table, his guardian was browsing through the mission folders -wondering which the most was interesting to take, only giving a nod of recognition.

Seriously, the man had just backed two minutes ago and he already itched to do another one.

"How is the mission this time?" The brunet asked as he leaned on the couch opposite of the other, knowing the man wouldn't appreciate such a close gesture from him. Yes, eventhough, it was technically his office.

For a strong opponent was the reason the ex-prefect of Namimori wanted to step out of his solitary space of Namimori and ventured out with his famiglia. While he was doing his guardian job, Hibari would be provided by a satisfying target; that was the deal. That was why, Reborn usually made him choose a difficult mission for the man to carry out. Nothing very different from what he'd been doing in Namimori Middle. Maintaining order was the words chosen by his tutor and the ex-prefect. Only that this time, his job was disciplining more dangerous people. One that had been hiding underground, deep inside the society and unbeknownst to other people.

Up until now, the result was quite satisfying. Save for some casualties, the target was done and no one had traced it back to them; the mission was overall accomplished if Tsuna could say. It couldn't be said the same for the other side though. That was why; Tsuna always asked the question, fretting that he'd displeased the partner in business.

As if he was ignoring the younger man, Hibari didn't take his eyes off the document and took his drink wordlessly. After a while, he dropped the papers and proceeded to another map. "It was fine," he finally replied, flipping through the blue folder in his hand.

_Fine._

Tsuna shrugged at the answer, half-relieved. That meant that the man have no complain whatsoever and it was good. He didn't need to prod further and made the man irritated. That would mean trouble and Tsuna didn't like troubles…especially one with his cloud guardian.

Amazingly all the folders that were stacked up were finally gone through by the other man and now he looked displeased. Bad news.

Growling, the ravenet threw the folders back to the stack and stared at the other man in the other room. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said man flinched a bit at the use of the tone. No matter how much years had passed, his senior would still frighten him to some degree. He especially never liked it when he was addressed by the tone. It only meant biting and him being turned into almost dead state.

The older man thankfully had the courtesy to not pull out his weapon…yet and opted to just give him a look that promised he would soon. "Where is _my_ target?"

Although the brunet was keeping his composure and still looked directly at him, the ravenet still noticed the other had unconsciously played with the hand of his cup nervously. "Reborn decided to watch the man for a little while. We need to wait for Mukuro or Chrome to come back with their scout mission."

Hearing that, the man dropped his glare, hopefully that meant the explanation was acceptable. Well, a target that Reborn was cautious of and needs his Mist guardians to scout for him? It should worth the wait.

"In the meanwhile, Hibari-san," this would be a stupid idea, "maybe you should take a rest. You've never really stayed too long." Sometimes, he was concerned that the man would drop somewhere he wouldn't know. Something he wouldn't want to happen.

"That's because I don't want to." Tsuna sighed in defeat, a bit sad that after all this long, the ravenet had never considered the place as his second home.

After that was silence. The brunet decided to let the stoic man to himself as he pondered on the amount of paperworks he had to finish by tonight. Thankfully, it looked like he could get them done in twenty minutes if he got them done right now. He was thinking to get back to the papers when the other man in the room suddenly spoke out, uncharacteristically was the one breaking the silence, "that reminds me. When was the last time I fight you?"

Oh no.

Tsuna rubbed his cheeks nervously as he tried to avoid the silver orbs' expecting answer from him, "Uhm, I don't really remember…" Maybe somewhere around two months ago…It'd been long…but he didn't want to have it any soon…

His guardian hummed pleasantly –which twitched his intuition-, "Well then. I suppose you can keep me preoccupied while the pineapples finish their job." Ugh no. Tsuna definitely and totally don't want to do that. As much as he wanted to know his guardian more, he dreaded it when he had to clash weapon with the Skylark. The last time they did, his body was aching for two days –especially when Reborn didn't let him to rest and told him to keep doing his job.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, the don quickly refused the idea, "I-I can't," Reborn would kill him had the hitman heard he was stuttering, "I still have works, Hibari-san!"

Said man simply raised an eyebrow, "I know you can get them done in 20 minutes...Ten while I'm here." Oh yes, he would. Hibari was as scary as Reborn when he could.

They stared at each for a good minute, daring each other until one of them sighed in defeat. It was Tsuna, most often times. His cloud guardian hadn't grown up from his stubbornness. "Fine. But not tonight."

"Why not?" The other pressed further.

He had stepped backward and looked downward to hide his perturbed expression and gripped the edge of his desk to keep his composure,. "I make a habit not to go around or outside the mansion when it's night", for once that night, the brunet didn't dare to look at the other's eyes when he replied. Even without seeing, he knew right now the ravenet was probably thought him as a weirdo or a pathetic herbivore (which actually Hibari had known all along).

"Why would you be afraid of your own home?" Good question. Considering he would be with his strongest guardian, it wasn't like there was anything he should be afraid of.

He turned his body around, wanting no more to face the cloud, "Just no. Tomorrow, I pro-", unfortunately, he didn't get to finish his line. The ravenet already pulled him by his arm and made his way to the door. "W-Wait! Hibari-san!" Oh no, hell no. "I really don't want to!"

* * *

Tsuna didn't like old houses. Be it Japanese-style or western-style. He most likely didn't like it when he had to explore a big spacey quiet house in the middle of the night with only a single man…a silent one at that. Oh, look at that, even the innocent looking trees outside looked like it would sprout poisonous gas anytime soon. The sound of the leaf rustling kept him jumpy and he especially didn't like it when the curtains swayed by the wind of the night. The corridor was dimly lit by the night light and the radiance of the moon. Woe him, the walk to the training room would take about five more minutes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Startled, he turned abruptly to the caller, edging as closer as he could –he still knew to restrain himself from jumping onto the man for safety-. "Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tsunayoshi."

Ugh. Now he has made the man mad? "I-It's Hibari-san's fault! I told you that I…"

"Ah, there is a woman smirking at us from the tree…"

"Hiiiieeeeeeee!"

After running for…oh Tsuna couldn't keep track how long he'd been running. But once he deemed it was safe to stop to and caught his breath, he swore it was the longest sprint he ever took. It was even amazing that no one had awakened due to his screaming. No wait, did that mean his security is too loose? Or did it mean that he and Hibari had been transported to an unknown dimension? Speaking of Hibari…

"Oy."

Tsuna was snapped out of his trance, promptly being reminded by the skylark's hand on his grip. Quickly, the don retracted his hold and apologized profusely, "S-Sorry, Hibari-san! I was surprised so…"

"You overreacted. I was lying."

… say what?

"But you were being careless. What if it was an assassin? To show such weakness, what an herbivore."

…pardon?

"Although to think you could run this far in less than five seconds, quite a feat, I must say."

…

For once, Tsuna wanted to kill his cloud guardian.

Uncaring towards the glare directed at him, the Skylark fixed his sleeves calmly, "Thanks to you, it will take us longer to reach the training room," the man turned around as he said that, looking far ahead of the dark corridor. They were right now in the left wing of the Vongola huge mansion, completely opposite of their destination: the training room which was on the right wing. No doubt, the walk there would be more troublesome if the boss kept up with his scared-y attitude. Hibari wasn't very fond of the building's structure because of this, but meh, it'd be a good warming up. His feet needed some workout too anyway. Sitting on the plane for eight hours, followed by relaxing report session made his feet sleepy and his muscles stiff.

Feeling certain warmth got closer to him, the ravenet snapped out of his thought, giving a side glance at the brunet who for some reason was sticking too close to him.

"What now?" it sounded like a grumble and Hibari was certainly being grumpy.

Tsuna put a finger on his lips, a gesture for the other to be silent. He tiptoed a little to reach his cloud's ears and whispered in a very very quiet tone, "did you hear that?"

Following the instruction, Hibari merely raised an eyebrow instead of questioning aloud and kept his sense aware of the surrounding. On the first seconds, they could barely hear anything, but once they kept their breathing under noise, the two men could faintly hear hoarse groans and shuffling.

His silver orbs were slanted in an irritated expression, questioning in a hush tone at the owner of the house beside him, "an intruder?"

Instead of giving an answer immediately, the brunet shuddered and shook his head, "My intuition doesn't say so. It seems like it's coming from the data room."

The said room was merely a block away from the corridor they were standing around. It held most of important document and only few higher-ups had the keys and knew the password to enter. Thus, it was very unlikely for any intruder to barge into the room. Although neither of them could feel any murderous intent, both kept their guards up like usual.

"Hayato and the others should have been sleeping." Tsuna knew because right now, only several of his guardians; Gokudera, Ryohei, Fuuta and Lambo –and of course, counting Hibari who was beside him; were present in the house…and the four of them had bid him a good night two hours ago. The man rubbed his own body comfortingly, trying to soothe away the uncomfortable feeling he'd been having. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

Without saying a word, Hibari stepped forward. His quiet yet long strides made their way to the room, leaving the don who hurriedly followed along after. The groans grew louder as they stepped closer and followed by now-audible heavy breathings. By now, the Sky made sure he didn't lose his cloud; his hands were itching to grip on the other's shirt for a comfort, but he knew better. When the older man finally touched the knob, Tsuna's breath hitched and he unconsciously held his breath as the sound of keypad beeped softly and echoing around the silent corridor. Hibari nodded as the ravenet slowly pulled the knob and quietly opened the door.

"Oya, it seems like we have a guest…ah no, two guests."

"P-Primo!"

Hibari twitched as Tsuna gaped.

The neo primo didn't expect to find his right-hand man under his mist guardian, half-naked from the bottom, bended over the office desk and with the purple-haired illusionist's certain organ rubbing vigorously on the silveret's butt.

The bomber was now swatting his arms around and squirming away from the man on top of him, growling to 'let him go' and cursing that 'he had displayed inappropriateness in front of his boss'. Mukuro, instead, merely chuckled and held his lover underneath closer…unaffected by the fact that his rival and his boss were actually watching him with his dick out and rubbing on a guy's ass. Once, he managed to close his lover's colorful mouth with his hand, he smirked smugly on the two men at the door, "what is it? Are you joining us?" Gokudera's cries in protest turned into mumbles by his hand.

Eyebrows scrunched, Hibari closed a hand around his mouth, feeling the need to puke as he stepped out of the room while muttering 'gross'. Leaving Tsuna to snap out of his reverie and excused themselves while hurriedly closing the door.

The don wasn't quite sure that he should be happy that it wasn't a ghost like he thought or should he be shocked to find his right-hand man with his mist guardian…or…just like Hibari, feeling grossed out by the fact he had just caught the two men on _it_.

Which brought the question, when did Mukuro arrive? How come he wasn't reported of this? He also didn't get to greet the man home. Ah well, not that he could earlier. But still…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Said man tensed and abruptly turned around to face his raven-haired companion in dread.

"Make sure you disinfect the room."

Ah yeah, of course. Even Tsuna shuddered uncomfortably when he imagined just how much of the room his two guardians had defiled. He wasn't going to touch any documents inside for a while, or at least until he deemed it was safe. Hopefully, no one had actually defiled his mansion without cleaning them up…he had heard that kitchen, training room, library and office were one of the kink.

As if Hibari wasn't grouchy already. The skylark was crossing his arms and frowns marred on his face, his annoyance were clear to everyone. Gulping nervously, Tsuna tugged on the man's shirt, trying to catch his attention, "l-let's head to the training room already, Hibari-san…" The don would prefer the man to explode in the training room, rather than here and there where it would cost everything of Vongola's financial.

Thankfully, the raven-haired man nodded in agreement and the two finally stepped away from the dreaded full-of-moans data room. Tsuna made a mental note to excuse his right-hand man on sick note tomorrow… and gave a lecture to his mist guardian later.

* * *

Learning from their experience and being wary of such thing they had just experienced, Hibari and Tsuna kept their ears on alert. It was helping since the two didn't have anything to talk about and it made them concentrate on everything but each other.

As the finally crossed the main wing, a sound of dragged wheels halted their steps. The two stepped away and leaned closer to the wall in silent. Slowly from the dark corridor ahead, a trolley full of cups of tea appeared with a bright yellow hairs woman. She was dressed in a pristine blue gown and white apron adorned, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was smiling as she approached the two without fear.

"Good evening, dear sires."

The two men eyed the woman in front of them cautiously. From her clothes, the two immediately recognized her as one of the maids. Although, what was she doing wandering around at night like this? Was it another assassin sent for any of them?

Not sensing any malice from the woman, Tsuna merely nodded in recognize, not uttering any reply just like his companion.

Ignoring that the two men seemingly didn't want to interact with her, the blonde maid gestured to the cups of tea served on the tray and smiled as she offered, "would you care a cup for your thirst?"

This time, unconsciously Tsuna had clutched Hibari's hand, catching the sight of the tea and shook his head in desperation. The skylark too wordlessly declined the offer with a wave of a hand. Sighing in defeat, the maid simply gave a crook smile, "That's too bad," and then proceeded along, carrying the trolley away with her.

Once the woman was out of sight, Tsuna released his hold on the other and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that a newbie? I've never seen her." Hibari remarked suddenly, which stunned the don further.

Cold sweats dropped from the neo primo's forehead as he answered in a trembling voice, "a-ah, is that so?"

The ravenet raised an eyebrow at the answer but thought better of it and dropped the topic immediately once he noticed the paleness that was dreaded on his sky's face.

As the two stepped closer and closer to their destination, none of them could forget what they had just experienced. The meeting with the maid earlier was filling their thought. It wasn't any pleasant thought. Tsuna clearly remembered what the woman wore wasn't Vongola maid uniform. And the two men had stepped on too many battlefields to discern the red liquid that was gleaming under the ray of the moon on the cups wasn't any tea. The tang smell could never fail their noses.

It was the smell of blood.

Blood served on teacups.

There was no killing intent coming from the woman, all was coldness. Yes, coldness.

Tsuna was too afraid to talk about it and Hibari, since he didn't detect any killer intent or such coming from the woman; he decided to dismiss it and casually went on his way to the training room. Right now, he was more curious of the nervous little animal beside him, though.

Tsuna got even more nervous on their ride in the elevator. He shouldn't have been worried. Just a second more, they'd arrive on the training room, sparring themselves to death that he would forget whatever had just occurred.

However, he would be if they really arrived on their designated room.

Instead, once the elevator door was opened, the two men were brought to the sight of a bloody room, full of torture tools, from a mere chain to a guillotine. The room was painted red with what looked like red paint and there were decaying bodies scattered around. Who knows whose.

Grunting, Hibari headed to the machine beside the elevator, checking it out, "did someone forget to turn off the bachura data?"

Bachura data…it was the program the Vongola use to create AI holograms on people they knew and to create a preferred background or place for their training. It was useful as it created real-fighting feeling and to test out one strange with another person if the opponent wasn't present in the house. Albeit, the strength of the AIs weren't as powerful and weren't at max output of the originals…but it was functional for those who wanted to train.

What Tsuna and Hibari saw though surprised them.

The machine was dead, but the bloody room was still there.

As he watched his guardian tinkering with the machine to no avail, the don was getting impatient. Finally he told the other to step aside and knocked the machine desperately; colors were already drained from his face. The brunet frantically wished the old way to knock your electronics to alive would work.

Just _breaking_ the machine was enough to leave the don panting. For some reason, it was getting harder to breath. This fear was different from when Hibari trapped him to put him on his trial to obtain Vongola Glove X, nevertheless it rang the alarm inside him. Quickly, he shifted his attention from the bachura machine to the elevator.

He had to get out.

He and Hibari had to get out of the room and quick!

"Hibari-san…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't turn around." That was all the warning he got when suddenly his cloud guardian wrapped his arms around him. The two were now laid on the ground with him on top of the ravenet and his face was planted to the floor.

"Hibari-san…wha-"

"Ssh." He clamped his mouth immediately. Faintly he could hear the man was grunting and he could feel the skylark's other hand which wasn't wrapped around him was swinging around. His body was engulfed in the purple flame and it was full of aggressive aura.

Was the man attacking something?

Despite he was already in his twenties and a boss of a mafia family, he closed his eyes pathetically in fear, not wanting to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hibari was experiencing something he didn't expect he would ever do in his lifetime. As the brunet was messing around with the broken machine, he caught a sight of a woman, standing in the far corner of the room. Her hair was black and almost reached the floor. She was dressed in a white dress and was facing the wall.

Of course, feeling a sense of danger, the cloud guardian immediately drew out his tonfa, hissing slightly as he made his stance. The room was, truthfully, making him uncomfortable and to find another occupant beside him and the brunet beside him in said room…his carnivore instinct was telling him to keep his guard more than up.

Perhaps because he had growled aloud, the woman finally snapped and with a whisk of her long-hairs turned around to face him and his companion. That was when he noticed that she had two holes on her supposed eyes. Her mouth was no longer there and her skin from the jaw to half of her nose weren't around.

Slowly and ever so slowly, it was a very painful and dreadful sight; the black-haired woman dragged her way to him. Hibari couldn't hear her breath yet he faintly heard stretched groans. This wasn't something what they had experienced earlier. This wasn't two men having sex in a questionable place and time. Hibari knew he was dealing with a much different thing right now.

Hissing silently, he whispered to the busy brunet and abruptly wrapped the don in his embrace. His action made the woman suddenly jumped towards them and successfully surprised him. With his balance was lost, him and the Neo Vongola primo were laying on the floor vulnerably as the woman crept closer. Her hands were reaching to touch his arm around the other's trembling body, and immediately he swatted his tonfa in an attempt to deal a strike to what he deemed a dangerous creature.

The attack was to no avail, unfortunately. Hibari frowned and cold sweats were actually started to drop from his spine when he realized this. No matter how much he thrust a strike with his weapon, the silver tonfa would go through the creature's body.

And that was impossible.

That should be impossible.

Because he was supposed to be attacking a flesh…or _supposed to be a flesh_.

What was the creature he was dealing now? What was the creature with the empty holes that were staring at him right now?

All of a sudden, the body in his arm started squirming and trembling, breaking him out of his concentration. Without realizing it, he was too deep in his thought and the woman had now disappeared from his sight. Tsuna, though, didn't stop squirming and were now clawing his shoulder. His breath came in a rage like he was having a relapse and for once it made Hibari wondered in worry.

"Wha-?"

Hibari didn't get to question the boy.

"UWAAAAAAH!"

* * *

As obediently as he could, Tsuna tried not to move under the arm that was protecting him and tried to calm himself down. Hibari had told him not to turn around and he would believe the man. Eventhough his intuition was telling him that a danger was creeping on his back, yet he trusted his cloud and closed his eyes.

Wait. Wasn't he just escaping from reality now? Dumping everything on his guardian? If it was like this, then he was no different to the no-good Tsuna he was ten years ago.

If he trusted Hibari to deal with it, then wouldn't it be faster if he helped the man? Granted, he knew his help wouldn't be appreciated.

Sighing in resolve, the don was about to open his eyelids when a smell reeked through his nose. A very familiar smell he knew too well. Surprised, he opened his eyes and gasped silently when he saw red liquid all over the floor.

It was blood.

Yet for certain reason, he knew it wasn't coming from his cloud guardian.

The brunet clenched his hands on the other's shoulder, the fact that the ravenet wasn't responding escaped his attention as his eyes fixed on the pool of blood.

Where did it come from? Why was it here? Was it from the opponent Hibari was dealing?

His grip on the shoulders grew harder and his body shuddered in fear. More and more blood was coming their way.

"Hibari-san…" by now, Tsuna was already squirming on said man's embrace. Yet even so, the skylark didn't respond. "Hibari-san, Hibari-san, please…" His call became desperate. He wanted to get out of the embrace, to get out of this place. Quick, quick.

Was it because Hibari's held on him too hard or was it because his body was frozen in place?

Nonetheless, no matter how hard he tried to push away from the other and no matter how loud his head was screaming, his eyes could only fix in the red scene in front of him and his mouth kept muttering his guardian's name.

It was too sudden when suddenly his vision was darkened… and instead of staring into bloody red, he was staring at a pair of empty dark holes.

Empty dark eyes of a woman.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"PRIMO!"

"Tsuna-nii?! Hibari-san?!"

Said two men snapped out of their reverie. Surprised when they found themselves on top of each other in the training room. The wall wasn't bloody, it was of metal like usual, and there wasn't any torture tools…or any woman.

Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo, Fuuta and Mukuro were all coming out of the elevator and looking at them questioningly; worry on the first four people and a grin on the later. Evidently, some of them were woken up due to his scream.

Avoiding the questioning looks their…survivors gave, the two quickly fixed themselves and hurriedly told them that they need to hold a meeting with the R&D department, _right away_.

Strange as it was, Giannini, Spanner and Shouichi reported the bachura devices weren't broken, _none of them were or are_. Neither of them shut them down last night. And the camera didn't catch any blonde maid or a white-dressed woman wandering around the house. Moreover, Vongola mansion didn't have any torture room. It used to, years ago; but Daniela -the Ottavo had ordered it to be destroyed.

When being prompted on why this suddenly asked by the two men, Tsuna quickly brushed it off, saying he was having hallucinations. This actually made everyone more worried and Hibari was then concluded to have the same hallucinations, much to said ravenet annoyance.

To top it off, Mukuro actually covered for them with the lame logic as ever. The illusionist claimed that the don and his cloud guardian were merely having a kinky sex on the training room…a kinky sex after a spar with clothes-on, that they were on high and had such hallucinations.

Now, the two men in question were staying in Tsuna's office in silence. Hibari had yet departed for his mission and strangely stayed around…longer in Tsuna's office. Everyone faintly noticed the dark circles around the two men's eyes and wondered what exactly happened two days ago. It was especially hard to find the truth if even Tsuna wasn't saying anything. Not even when Reborn dared to shoot if he didn't tell anything. Not even when Reborn and Fon said they'd fight him if Hibari told them.

Hibari was a silent man, but if even Tsuna took part on it, they knew something must be wrong.

"Hibari-san…" The grip on his cup shook a bit when Tsuna suddenly broke their silence. This was embarrassing. He, Hibari Kyouya, was actually being troubled by such mere fantasy thing. Yet he knew it wasn't any imagination if he had experienced it. The skylark growled when he remembered that none of his attacks were actually works. **None.** What the hell?

"Excuse me, boss." The two men inside the room startled when a head suddenly popped inside.

Tsuna sighed in relief when he found out it was just Chrome, already forgetting what he was about to say to the other man in the room earlier.

Eyeing the cloud man in the room curiously, the woman stepped inside with a folder in her arms. "Boss. I bring you the scout report." Ah yes, of course, for Hibari's mission.

"Right. Thank you for your hard work, Chrome. I will read through it later." The purple-haired illusionist nodded solemnly then excused herself, bidding the two men a good day.

By now, Hibari almost crushed the cup in his hand with how tense he was. He had never felt this edgy, wary, and truthfully nervous. As much as he hated to admit it, he had not been able to sleep eversince his encounter with the strange creature two nights ago. Even though his subordinates already got on the case, the skylark still felt restless. Not being able to sleep had never been a problem for Hibari Kyouya. However, he had found that it was a very dreadful thing and sucking up his stamina more than he imagined.

"Hibari-san, to continue with what I said earlier…" said man nodded, although his eyes weren't paying any attention. The don could only sigh in understanding. He wasn't able to focus on these two days, and more than often startled by everything that suddenly made a sound. Like the sound of dinnerware clanking against the plates.

Coughing, he wondered how he should word out his…strange request to the older man. Knowing the ex-prefect's personality, Tsuna wouldn't count on his luck the man would accept. However he knew they were being in the same situation and he wondered if the other man was feeling the same. "Reborn said that you can take a rest for a while," as the hitman saw the cloud guardian was oddly not in shape. And the man already had someone in mind to assign to Hibari's supposed-to-be mission in exchange.

"Ah," see? The usual Hibari would already growled in annoyance, claiming he was fine and he needed to do a mission to let out his frustration.

Tsuna played with the pen in his hand, twirling in around and gulped nervously as he continued, "and I was wondering if it's fine with you if you….uhm…stay here?"

Finally, the skylark looked at him...with a raise of a questioning eyebrow.

"As in…" oh damnit, he would just be honest, "…I don't know, sleep in this office? Anything. Just please… I need your company," he finally said it. It was embarrassing, but oh to hell with it. The presence of the man he knew had experienced and was feeling the same as him would be more comforting for the neo primo to be able to sleep. This was because he couldn't share his fear with the others. Or else, he would have asked his storm or rain guardians.

Quite unexpectedly, Hibari didn't ponder on it for too long. The man gave a nod, along with a silent 'alright'. It could be just his imagination, but Tsuna swore he saw the man breathed out a sigh.

As if he knew the room like his own, the skylark stood up and took a blanket from the drawer –the one usually spared if the Vongola don fell asleep on his work-, proceeding to wrap himself with it and laid comfortably on the couch. "Don't wake me up then."

Blinking, Tsuna let out a soft chuckle at the sight, "Good night, Hibari-san."

Maybe he needed to catch a nap on the other couch too while he could.

* * *

**終わり。**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

**2013\. October. 14.**

**Author's Note:**

> I like to have this image of silly and un-cool hibari gomen u w u
> 
> Review?


End file.
